1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an implement such as a shovel or spade having a reinforced structure that results in improved strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implements, such as shovels or spades, generally include a work engaging blade, an elongated handle for manipulating the blade and a socket which joins the handle to the blade. Because these implements are typically used for transferring relatively heavy material, such as dirt or similar material, by taking advantage of the leverage provided by the elongated handle, considerable stress is applied to the area where the handle and socket interface with the work engaging blade. While formerly, conventional wooden handles have had a greater tendency to break than the blade, with the advent of stronger fiber glass and composite handles, a greater likelihood is presented of the blade itself being subjected to sufficient stress to either deform or break. Such a deformation or breakage can also in part result from metal fatigue caused by repeated stress over a long period of time.
Accordingly, as with many implements which employ leverage to repetitively move or work against relatively heavy objects, there is a need for providing greater strength, especially in the areas of the implement most directly affected by stress and most likely to undergo fracturing or deformation.
Previous attempts to provide such enhanced strengthening, particularly to shovels and spades, have involved, for example, providing thickened or reinforced metal portions where the stress is most likely to occur. This, however, results in greater weight and expense since the thickness of the blade must necessarily be varied to provide the enhanced strengthening. It would therefore be desirable to provide enhanced strengthening of the blade and socket of an implement, especially without having to employ additional material or material of variable thickness or type in order to achieve the desired strengthening of the device.